Andromeda Cahill: Time Has Come
by ashleybett
Summary: About Grace Cahill and her great-grandaughter, Ashley Bett  Andromeda Cahill  telling the descendents of Grace that they are Cahills and what happened when they did that. This is my first story ever and I'm nervous, please go easy on me. I'll take flames.
1. The Time Has Come

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR ITS CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN ANDROMEDA CAHILL, AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM THE 39 CLUES.

TAKES PLACE BEFORE GRACE'S DEATH AND WILL READING

My dad, Brian Bett, and I were fighting, not unusual, but this time it was. We were fighting about what I was going to do with my life.

"I'm already doing something with my life, dad! Not that you would know, you never ask. But why would I tell you anyway? You wouldn't care!"

My mom, Linda Shaw, was waving behind my dad at me, telling me to stop talking. My little sister, Courtney Bett, was still at school. It was Summer Vacation from school. The high-schoolers got out sooner than the elementarys.

"They have to learn at some point, mom. That time might as well be now, shouldn't it? Before dad's old and brittle, and Court hits her resilient phase?"

"I suppose your right, but didn't Grace want this waited on as long as possible?"

"Yes, she did. But she knows damn well that it couldn't wait forever!"

"Watch your language, young lady!" My dad said, even though he would've used the same language in my situation.

"And what the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out later, dad. Mom, please pass me the phone. Thank you." I said as mom passed the phone.


	2. To Come Toghther As One Or Four

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR ITS CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN ANDROMEDA CAHILL, AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM THE 39 CLUES.

I dialled the number that was implanted in my memory after 9 years.

"Hello, Grace?" I asked, knowing I could have gotten her answering machine or her secretary. As a rich leader, she had one or more.

"Andromeda Cahill, is that you?" That wasn't my real name, it was the name that I used to scare fear into peoples' hearts. My real name is Ashley Bett.

"Yes, Grace Cahill, its me." Using the same sarcastic tone she used. "You and I both knew that this couldn't wait forever. Can you pick me up in the Piranha?"

"Sure, Andromeda. Be there in a minute." From Boston, Mass. that should be a long time to get to my hometown of Kamloops, British Columbia, but in the Piranha, a minute to arrive was normal.

Grace landed in the front yard. For my good old great-grandmother, she could still fly very well.

"I'll call you in a bit. Don't give anything away, we can say it all with everyone there." I said to mom.

Once we were in flight I said, "Thank you, Grace. I needed to get out of there. We need to get to grandma and grandpa Bett's. We can have a temporary headquarters there. We need to tell them the whole truth."

"Well, it will be wonderful to see my only son again." Grace said.

We arrived at my Grandma Lois and Grandpa John's house 2 seconds later. We landed on the porch, oh, it's big. The Piranha, on the other hand, is smaller than most ultra-light helicopters.

We knocked on the side door, Grandpa answered. And I thought: This is SO not going to go well.

"Hey, Grandpa, can we come in?"

"Yes, YOU can." He made it very clear he didn't know the woman that was with me and didn't like the fact she was with me. Luckily, Grandma came up behind him and told him to let us both in. Lucky because I knew I wouldn't fight my grandfather.

When we were in, Grace introduced herself. Grandpa is smart, very smart. He gets that from Grace, and the Madrigal line. Even though Grace Shiltroth was supposed to have died in the 1980s, Grandpa recognized the resemblance between Grace Cahill and Grace Shiltroth, they had the exact same appearance, except Grace Cahill looked about 20 years older than Grace Shiltroth had the last time he saw her, years ago.

"Why did you leave and let your four children think you were dead?" Grandpa asked Grace.

"I left because it was for your safety. I never married 'Donald Sangster' as I led you to believe. I went to college in Boston and met my next husband, your step-father, Nathaniel Hartford. You have another half-sister, Hope Cahill. I know, his name was Hartford, but it's more common in the Cahill family to keep the Cahill name going. For you and your sisters, I couldn't do that because I was under the alias of 'Grace Shiltroth', I had that whole family history book made to keep that ruse going. Do you know how I felt when I had to employ a doctor to help me fake the cancer? He signed the death certificate. Friends of mine dug up my coffin after the funeral and it was reburied, empty. When you were all married with jobs, I would drop in to your bank on your paydays and drop off extra money, just so I knew you were well off."

"Grandpa, Grace even knew that Grandma was perfect for you and set you up. She did the same for Auntie Babe, Auntie Bunny, and Auntie Elva. Even theirs', and your descendants. But we'll have to explain the rest later, when everyone else is here. Right, Grace?" I knew she had gotten lost in seeing her only son again.

"Yes your right, And- Ashley."

"What were you going to call her?" Grandpa asked.

"Andromeda. She adopted that name to keep you all safe when she was three years old."

"Is the full version Andromeda Cahill?" He directed the question at me. Grace saw me swallow in nervousness. I was scared of how my grandfather would react, so she answered for me.

"Yes, it's also the name she uses on missions, I haven't had the chance to tell her how many times that name has appeared on the news, especially when I tell her to leave someone alive or when she achieves peace in a country."

"Ashley, you k-k-kill people?" Grandpa asked me. I know he was scared of what could be the answer.

"Only when ordered or I have to, but I have left many more alive than I have killed." I told him calmly, after I had steeled my nerves.

"And how many have died by your hand?"

"More than you hope to learn, Grandpa." I held my head down in shame. I gave them good funerals, at least. Isabel Kabra never would, rich or not.

"She has done what she had to do, John." Grandma said, soothingly.

"I have. I have even disobeyed orders to kill just because I wanted to leave 1 person alive."

"She has, and now we have 1 more person in our army." Grace said, her tone got me going.

"I was three! What do you expect from a three-year-old girl?"

Grace spoke like Grandpa wasn't there anymore, "I hate to admit it, but I expected less than what you gave that day, a two-week-long battle against 60 Vespers, all on your own, and after escaping capture, killing the 20 some Vespers that were left after the battle, leaving a four-year-old Vesper, who was originally a Madrigal, kidnapped from his parents at birth, raised as a Vesper, and you reconverted him back to our side. I never thought you could last that long on your own with that many enemies at that age, but you did it! I had planned to send you help sooner than just to pick you up, but no one was available. And now, you can fight 3 times as much, given an army. So, I have a proposal for you, would you lead the Cahill army into battle when, of course, we bring the Cahills back together?"

Grandpa jumped on the chance to speak before I could, "What is a Vesper?"

"That will be explained in due time, John." Auntie Elva said.

And then I finally had my turn to speak, "Of course, Grace. But why me?"

"Your talents are wonderful on the battlefield. And with you and the boy you saved leading the army, we can also hopefully ask for…help."

'From the Half-Bloods?' I asked Grace telepathically. Yes, I can read minds, I'm also a Half-Blood, daughter of Poseidon, Artemis, and Hecate. Yes, I am cursed, but my 'talents' are capable of coming in handy. Anyone I speak to telepathically can speak back to me without the 'gift'.

'Yes.' Grace replied.

The 2 of my great-aunts that are still alive, Vivian (Auntie Babe), and Auntie Elva were staying with Grandma and Grandpa for a while, which made this the perfect time to tell the truth. But my other great-aunt, Bernice (Auntie Bunny) died in a boating accident in 1994. Grace knew, and I knew she was investigating to see if it had anything to do with the Cahills, or worse, Isabel Kabra.

Aunties Babe and Elva walked in the living room. Grandpa wasn't the only one who was smart, Auntie Babe narrowed her eyes, thinking this was a trick. Auntie Elva, on the other hand, backed up until she hit the dining room table, now you know where Amy got it from, stuttering included. Yes, it runs in the family.

"What is going on here?" Auntie Babe asked.

"W-w-what ar-are you d-doing here, Mom? Is it time?" Auntie Elva asked in a shy voice.

"Yes, Elva. It is time for them to know the truth." Grace replied, stealthily and soothingly answering both questions.

"I will get on the phone." Grandma said.

"And call who? Who would need to know Mom is back?" Grandpa asked Grandma.

"Our children, grandchildren, great-grandkids, Bunny's, Babe's, and Elva's for plenty." Grandma replied.

"Lois is right. Everyone who are descendants of the four of you must know and come here. Some already know, like Elva, Ashley, Daina, John, Lindsay, everyone married into the family, or dating, engaged, and representatives of every generation of this family." Grace said.

"Elva, you know what's going on here?" Auntie Babe and Grandpa said at the same time. I guess great minds think alike.

"Y-yes. I was afraid this day would come. I can't tell you anything until everyone is here. I made a promise to Mom, and I am going to keep it. I'm sorry."

"What will happen today, Elva?" Grandpa asked.

Elva thought carefully before she replied, "The truth will be told. After such a long wait, you shall finally know the truth. And I can rest in peace after I leave this world."

"That we can understand!" Grandpa said, now aggravated. "Is there anything anyone **can** tell us?"

Auntie Elva was shaking, her brother had never been mad at her before. Now I realize, he has never had a temper before, "Auntie Elva, sit." I told her calmly and led her to the couch.

And to Grandpa and Auntie Babe I said "Yes that you'll find out everything when everyone gets here."

"Really? That will take WEEKS! You can't even get everyone in our small family together for a family picture without planning months in advance!"

"That is exactly why some people already know the truth. They can keep their family's schedule clear." Grace said, levelly.

I figured it was about time to call mom. "Grandma, I'll call mom. Excuse me."

I called the number. Sometimes, it's WAY safer to use speed-dial.

"Hello Ashley." Mom said.

"Hey mom. Could you get Court from school and convince dad to come to Grandma and Grandpa's? Do NOT let him drive! He could use it against you." I say after thinking the situation through.

"Consider it done. We'll be there in 5min. If I have trouble getting Court out, what should I do?"

"One second, you know I don't have experience in this field."

'Grace?'

'Yes?'

'What should mom do if she can't get Court out of school?'

'Say that your family is going on vacation early. I know they like notice, but it should work.'

'Alright. Thanks.'

"Mom? You still there?"

"Of course."

"Grace says you should say were going on vacation early. My Idea: Somewhere secluded…Easter Island! That sound good?"

"As good as it's going to get on such a short planning time. Thanks."

"Good luck!" I said as I hung up. Mom gets that a lot. Dad hangs up more than I do, though.

I walked back into the living room. "Good news, Grace! Mom and the fam. should be here in 5min if all goes well to get Court out of school."

"Good! That's one family accounted for."

"Donna's on the way, too. With David, Lindsay, and their dog, Roxy. Just in case anything happens." Grandma said, suddenly.

Grace and I looked at each other for a moment. She knew I had a dog, one that I loved more than anything. My last dog, Clyde, was killed by Kabra poison and put up a fight longer than any human against it, but we had had no antidote. Now it was Nica (pronounced: "Neeka") in trouble. I had to get her out.

'Mom?' Yes, my telepathy can work all over the world. Or just a Kilometer away.

'Yes, Ashley?'

'Do you have Nica with you?'

'Yes I have the dog. And the cats. Thank God they were easy to find. Or should I have said Zeus?'

'Yes, you should have said Zeus, mom.'

'I have Court, too. We'll be there in say 2min?'

'OK. See you then.'

"Mom's going to be here in 2min." I said aloud.

"How do you know?" Grandpa asked, incredulously.

"Grandpa, I have some talents that are better for the world, if left to myself. And I called her a few minutes ago, in these situations, she's **Always** on time. Not like dad, saying one time, and coming hours after it."

"Alright?" Grandpa said uneasily.

Grandma came back in the room, "Daina, Baby, Bill, Luke, Maggie, Taz, and even Luke's chicken are on their way, too. Even though they already know everything. And, so are John, Maria, Baby, and Daisy. I'm still calling people. Grace, we may have to do this in family descendants, like today we could do John's because they are in the most danger with Ashley as a part of them. Don't you think? Because some of them live in 1 province, some in others and some in the States, I think."

"Yes we could do that, but we have to call them all today. Bernice's descendants tomorrow, Vivian's the day after, and Elva's on the day after that."

"OK. I'll get calling."

"Good. That's one problem solved." Grace said.

"Has Beatrice figured you out yet?" I ask out of the blue, that having just popped into my mind.

"I don't think so. But I could be easily wrong. She knew I was in Canada for about 20 years, and travelling back once in a while to check on a property I told her I have here, for when I do visit. I would keep her updated on what province I was in by using a Pay Phone to call her. And when I sent letters, I didn't use a return address. But that was normal for me. If they found Beatrice, whether she was connected to me or not, she wouldn't know what city in that province I was in. She can only tell the truth of what she knows. But I never told anyone but Hope, Arthur, Amy, and Dan about you. They would never tell my sister."

"We have an Aunt Beatrice?" Grandpa and Auntie Babe asked at the same time.

"Yes, but she is NOT the person you want for an Aunt. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but it looks like Grace is leaving it to me," I glared pointedly at her, "Hope Cahill, Arthur Trent, and Amy and Dan Cahill, well…their house was set on fire back in 2001. By Isabel Kabra." I clenched my fists when I said my enemy's name, "Hope and Arthur died trying to save the only thing that was more important than their lives, but we'll elaborate on that later, when it was already out of the building. Taken by who they thought was a precious family member." I said the last few words with contempt, "Alistair Oh let Hope and Arthur die that night. He didn't even tell her he had the paper when she got Amy, Dan, and I out, Arthur was still in the library. Even after I told them that they had hid it too easily, that someone had already found it and taken it out. I tried to tell them to leave it behind because I had already figured it out." I took a breath.

"I haven't heard this part of the story before." Grace said.

"I never told anyone. But if they are going to know the truth they have to know the **whole** truth. Don't they deserve that? Especially after all the years we've lied to them!" I had tears running down my face now; reliving the story always does this. I hate breaking down. And that is exactly when everyone started coming up the stairs.

"I couldn't even figure it out after Alistair showed it to me, I never knew slimy fish let Hope and Arthur die because he wanted to win. I didn't think he had it in him! He loved Hope! I knew for myself that Bae could do it without remorse! But Alistair? Something had to outweigh his love for Hope…" Grace trailed off in her thinking.

"His fear of Bae." I said simply, finally realizing it after 7 years.

"Who are these people you're talking about?" Grandpa asked.

"Bae and Alistair Oh?"

"I guess."

"They are related to us through Grace. Your grandfather, Henry Cahill, had a second wife, right? That's who the Ekat was?"

"Yes." Grace said.

"Anyways, he had a second wife her name was Hae-In Oh. They had the twins, Gordon and Bae Oh. Gordon got married to Lin Kim, another Ekat?"

"Probably."

"OK. And Gordon and Lin had Alistair Oh in 1944. Bae had Gordon killed in 1948. He still hasn't gone to jail because there wasn't enough evidence."

"What's an Ekat?" Grandpa asked.

"It will all be explained in time, John. Don't rush them. It's already hard for your granddaughter and she's had 9 years to prepare for it. Mom, on the other hand has had since she married dad" Auntie Elva assured him, having calmed herself down from her shock.

"So, what the hell is going on here?" my dad asked.

"You missed a lot, dad. Basically, we're explaining things and answering questions. You remember your Grandma Grace? Give her a hug, you too, Uncle David. Quit hiding behind Lindsay." I ordered.

"Fine." Dad and Uncle David groaned at the same time.

"But you're the child, you shouldn't be giving orders!" Dad added.

"In this situation, dad, Grace and I give the orders, not the people who are older than me. I consider them but in the end, I do what's best for this family." I said.

All of a sudden, music played. It was Mean, by Taylor Swift. My ringtone choice for Isabel and Vikram Kabra. Grace knew the tone, too.

I looked at the screen, "I'll see what Isabel wants with me now, I'm sure you guys can handle this."

"OK." Grace said.

I walked into another room before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Andromeda. How nice to speak with you." Isabel said in her silky, sweet voice.

"Isabel, do you require something?" I said with mock-sweetness, trying to keep the contempt out of my voice. Unfortunately, I succeeded.

"Actually, I do need something."

"Yes, and what would that be?" This time, I let my contempt slip, unbarred.

"I need you to come to court."

"Are you getting a divorce? Or suing me for something I didn't do?"

"Divorce and putting Vikram behind bars. But I need your help to do it. Vikram made me upset, now I want him gone. He forgot that I have something on him. The attempted rape." Isabel said the last part with hatred.

"I understand, but, are you going to make sure he serves the full charge, or are you going to pay his bail?"

"I'll make him serve the full charge, trust me on that. He has to know he cannot cross his wife, soon to be ex-wife, without problems. Next time he does that, I'll kill him. If you haven't already done it."

"I can't trust you at all." I remarked.

"On this, Andromeda, you can trust me fully. But only this."

"You're sure? How long of a term do you think he'll serve?"

"For only the rape? About 5 years at most. But I have other charges to accuse him of. I won't make you go up as witness to those charges. Don't worry."

"And if they ask me why I never reported it?"

"You were too scared, he threatened to kill you if you told."

"Good. Do **I** need a lawyer? A good one?"

"You should have a good one, but if you can't afford it, I'll get you one."

"I can afford a lawyer. But thank you" I made sure Grace heard me say it. She would get me Mr. William McIntyre, her own lawyer.

"When is the trial, Isabel?"

"I have gone to my lawyers but they haven't decided on a date. Vikram hasn't even been told, yet."

"Good, keep it so that Vikram doesn't know I'm a part of this. It is better to have an advantage to us. Oh and another advantage, slowly drain his accounts and take away his credit cards and bank cards. You probably know where his secret accounts are too, don't you?"

"Of course I know, Andromeda. I know my husband. He likes Swedish accounts, but he has some secret ones, in other countries that I've been slowly freezing, he thinks it's the police. I think he has a right to think that for at least a little longer, don't you?" Isabel then laughed cold-heartedly.

"Yes, he can. Besides, he wouldn't suspect us. It's been a year. If I was to use the **incident** against him, he would think I would've done it when it happened, correct?"

"Yes, yes he would have."

"Thank you for the information, Isabel. Please call and tell me the date of the trial, and if you don't mind calling to give me at least a day of time to plan, that would be excellent. Talk to you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The call clicked off.

I put my phone away just to have to pull it out again. White Horse, also by Taylor Swift played now, telling me it was Amy Cahill, my half-second-cousin through Grace.

"Something tells me, in getting this through, you forgot that it's the weekend and you're supposed to have Amy and Dan at the mansion, correct?"

"Oh crap." Grace said.

"Hello? Amy?"

"H-hi Andromeda. I-is G-grace th-there?"

"Yes, Grace's here, but, um, she's kind of busy right now. Do you want me to come pick you two up? I know that with only you there, Dan will tear the mansion apart."

"Please?"

"I'll be there in a minute; I just have to get the Piranha started. Bye."

"Grace, I'll be back in a couple minutes, I'm going to pick up Amy and Dan in the Piranha. Bye."

"Be quick, you know what will happen if Isabel traced that call."

I shuddered, "Trust me. I know I'll too well. I'll be extra fast."

When I left the living room, I went out to the porch where we had landed the Piranha. As soon as I had turned the keys and lifted the Piranha into the air, I headed in the direction of Boston, Massachusetts and Grace's mansion.


End file.
